Dead Leaves
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: The finale of the 2018 Tales of the Bizarre crosses to a new world, featuring the characters of FLCL. Hidomi and Ide live peacefully together in a quiet cottage and a beautiful garden. However, when rival industrialists wants to tear it down, and tear them apart, they learn that it's not all green. Rated M for blood and gore, violence, and language. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


In a small forest, somewhere near the city, there was a small wooden cottage, with a huge garden and a white picket fence. A girl in long black hair, wearing cat ear headphones and a pink sweater, was walking into the garden, with a watering can in her hand. She held up her can and watered down small leaflets onto the ground.

* * *

 _Meet Hidomi Hibajiri, 17 years old, an average high school student, living in tranquility in a small forest area. She lives a happy life with her boyfriend, Ko Ide. Hidomi's life is all about one thing: green. Not green as in money, which is the symbol of greed, but green as in Mother Nature. This is her calling card, and also, in this story, her atmosphere.  
This isn't just a FLCL fic. This is a " **Tale of the Bizarre** "… and in this story, a love story turns into a hellish journey, as Hidomi Hibajiri has stepped into uncharted territory. As you will see, soon enough…_

* * *

 ** _Tales of the Bizarre #55:  
Dead Leaves_**

* * *

A black car drives by, passing a sign which says " _Kashiwa Environmental Company – future home of Tokyo Forest Preserve_ ". Another sign was besides it, saying " _Fame Construction Company – future home of World Consolidated Industries_ ". This area is under protection by a company called "Kashiwa", while "Fame" wants to tear it down. Why? Just wait and see.

The car parked by the cottage, with a boy in tan skin and brown shaggy hair, wearing a black suit, coming out of the first car. In the car, there was a woman in long green hair, a black suit, glasses, and an ample chest. He said to her, through the window of the second car, "Miss Kashiwa?"

Kashiwa said, "Who's the girl in the long hair?"

The boy said, "Hidomi Hibajiri, 17 years old, she's got a 9,000 Yen endowment in Social Security."

"And?"

"That's it. Miss Kashiwa, I made her stand an offer, and made it twice."

She adjusted her glasses, "What did she say, Marco?"

Marco said, "Well, all she did was say that the tulips will grow better, this year, and the strawberries are going to be ripe for a month."

Kashiwa barked, "YOU say! I meant about the deal! Did you make the deal with Hibajiri?"

Marco said, "Well, no… But that's how it is. She offered me a cup of tea, a piece of cake, and-. I tried my best, ma'am."

The driver opened the door, and let Kashiwa out. She adjusted her glasses and said, "What does she want?"

Marco said, "Beg pardon, ma'am?"

She explained, "A crummy old cottage, built to last five years, and with acres of leafy greens, enough to be fit until 83… What's her price?"

He said, "But that's what I was trying to say! She wouldn't budge!"

Kashiwa cried, "YOU SAY! You mean that she cannot budge, protecting this part of the forest? Do you realize we are protecting this land from Fame? And who in the right mind would think of turning down her offer."

"She would. Her boyfriend was another story. He wouldn't budge, when I offered him a price. They won't sell."

"She will. You're probably letting your tongue out, your palm exposed, and offering a handout. We're up against a high school student, not some old biddy with a horse."

She adjusted her suit, as Marco pleaded, "Miss Kashiwa, I gave him the offer, and a second deal, and final offer, respectively! But his girlfriend, Hibajiri, offered me a cup of tea! THAT'S ALL! They cannot budge, at all. Even I overheard that Fame Company tried to make her budge, but no luck. That was good for us, but we didn't expect them to be resistant. She's not about to sell out! To you, or anyone else!"

Kashiwa said, "She will. But we'll see about _that_! Will we?"

She left to the front gate, as Hibajiri was working on her plants. Kashiwa was walking into the front gate and called, "Hidomi Hibajiri?"

Hidomi smiled, "Oh, good afternoon, ma'am. Lovely day it is."

"Got a nice place you got here."

"Thank you. I was planting new field of roses, just to celebrate our one month anniversary dating."

Kashiwa said, "Do you know who I am?"

Hidomi said, "Why, not at all."

Kashiwa introduced herself, "Miss Hibajiri, my name is Kashiwa; Nanao H. Kashiwa."

Hidomi asked, "Can I offer you a cup of tea, while we talk?"

Nanao said, "Sorry, but I have things to do. Lemme cut to the chase. I happen to be representing an anti-construction company, set for the environment. See, we're protecting this entire land, preventing a factory here. I'm going to stop several thousands of employed men, working diligently in that coal guzzler of a machine, only to save the forest from its golden greenery."

"That's nice."

"I hear that about 11,000 acres of land will be demolished. But I bought that land… over there, over there… and over there. And, well… Right here…"

Hidomi asked, "Here?"

Nanao said, "Here, ma'am! This sort of rinky-dinky-doo, a sort of cyst that infects the arm of progress."

Hidomi explained, "Well, yes. There was this nice gentleman that-."

Nanao pointed at Marco, "Yes. He works for me, actually. That gentleman there. Now, he offered you a considerable amount of money, just for you to relocate, for the sake of the environment, but it has come to my attention that you, Miss Hibajiri, out of respect and courtesy, you turned it down."

Hidomi said, "I remember that, yes… He offered me a great amount of money, just to work on a way to relocate my cottage and my garden, just to live peacefully. But I like it here. It's out of the question, Miss Mishima."

Nanao corrected, " _Kashiwa_ ; Nanao H. Kashiwa!"

Hidomi explained, "Miss Kashiwa, Ide and I lived here, our whole lives. See, my grandfather once lived in the forest to work in his private vegetable garden, but died peacefully. But that was, of course, ten years ago."

Nanao barked, as Hidomi continued to talk, "Listen, I came all the way here from Osaka, and I do not mean to waltz into your business! Please, lemme make it simple. I'll give you an honest price, just for your sake, since we love nature. How much will you sell your area for?"

Hidomi said, "I won't take anything. Ide offered a price to that nice gentleman, and it's the same amount we agreed on. And that amount is _this_ : NOTHING, and LIKE IT! I DON'T want to sell it! This is our whole life! Ide would have his way, he wouldn't sell it to anyone; NOT to anyone… including that nice lady in brown hair, wearing a business suit, accompanied by a small assistant. She said that she wanted to bulldoze this place, but cared for our safety… or that's what her assistant said. The lady seemed silent."

Nanao said, as she was annoyed, "That, Miss Hibajiri, is my polar opposite, Fame. I don't want to harm you, but one day, when you least expect it, you're going to hear the sound of bulldozers tearing down hills, levelling the face the Earth. 20 miles of railroad tracks will pass by, and ruin _your_ good night's sleep, and that may be a problem to you. And there will be foundries, near your backyard! Now, if we're to sell out to _me_ , you'd have a beautiful patch of trees, bushes, and rare flowers growing in your area where we are standing, and not some ridiculous patches of weeds and poison ivy! This land is grass, and it's NOT for smoking! There's going to be _six_ smokestacks blocking out the sunshine, and we can't have that, will we, Miss Hibajiri?"

Hidomi started to dig with a shovel, ignoring Nanao's pleas. She asked her, "Lady, did you hear what I just said?"

Hidomi said, "I heard you, loud and clear. Even if you'd talk to Ide, the answer is NO."

Nanao said in anger, "Which would you prefer, Miss Hibajiri: 11,000 acres of a beautiful green land, or 11,000 acres of concrete, asphalt, and steel?"

Hidomi barked, "Neither! Not on _this_ spot! Here, there will be flowers, vegetables, and lovely things. Ide built this cottage, to give us house and shelter, as a way of living in tranquility. I have an ability, similar to _green fingers_."

"Green fingers?"

"Yes. When it doesn't grow, I cry, and everything I touch with my tears, turn into life, itself."

She showed her a small tree and said, "Look at this here. This used to be a piece of kindling. I cried, knowing this wouldn't grow. You know what happened? This tree, this sad little wood piece, became a four-foot-five small tree. And that lasted a week, and people thought I was a witch or something. But ever since I planted it, my sweat and tears was made possible to recreate new life. One day, it'll be a lovely tree."

Hidomi then said to Nanao, who was completely annoyed, "From the look on your face, you seemed a bit annoyed by this… Are you?"

Nanao said, "No, I'm just perplexed by this, that's all. It's no wonder Fame wanted to tear it all down, just to bring in a huge factory in."

Hidomi explained, "I can _see_ through your eyes, Miss Kashiwa. You're _not_ buttering me up into selling my land, just because of my abilities. You're not saving this land, by removing me, and this Fame witch cannot bulldoze me off, like those lovely hills! Maybe you can file a subpoena to drag me off, and then see me in court, just for you to prove a point! I have ALL MY FACULTIES, Miss Kashiwa!"

Nanao complained, "NO ONE is taking you to court! I'm just being reasonable! I am permitted to build a forest preserve, while Fame is building an industrial complex! And this crummy little pot farm is a thorn on my perky butt, forgive the pun! I have studied every environmental book throughout my years in high school, just to save Mother Nature from losing yet another forest, like what they are doing in the United States, and again in Brazil, and again in Africa, and so on! Now _why_ can't you take my best offer and relocate somewhere else? If you take my money, I'll buy you another local place, near the forest preserve, build yourself a brand-new cottage, and plant yourself another damn garden!"

She panted, as she offered, "What about it? Will you sell it to me?"

Hidomi stated, "What about _what_?"

Nanao explained, "Now look… You're no Sphinx, because I can read out your mystery. You got me figured out. You expect me to pay up, before you start setting up a national debt! YOU listen to me, lady! I already offered you _five times_ what this land is worth… and I'm going up to _twenty times_ the offer, and that's my final offer for this makeshift shack of deviltry that is called _urban commute_! That is a rock bottom line! Now you TAKE IT or LEAVE IT?"

Hidomi said, "When you were a little girl, did you ever get everything you wanted that you get spoiled? Miss Fame was given the same question by Ide… and her assistant explained that her mother died, when her house burned down."

Nanao shouted, "Now look, lady! When I was 8, I was training in the art Kyudo – _Japanese Archery_! By 9, I would work hard to be an otaku, a fan of anime and manga! By 12, I started to study in science, math, technology, and a major in business! And by the time my boobs grew to the size of grapefruits, and yes I am mocking your garden, I started to go into corporate business! And to stop Fame…  
And now, what I offer, I get. I'm not evil-."

"Yes, you are." Hidomi glared at her, "You are just like her… being she is a corporate fat cat, who wants to tear the land down."

Marco approached Nanao, and whispered, "Miss Kashiwa, calm down. Is she budging?"

Hidomi then replied, "I'm truly sorry… But it's true. You want what you offer, and you shall get it… But Ide says it best… You always get what you want, but _this_ is one property, YOU **WON'T** GET!"

She nodded at her and concluded, "GOOD DAY TO YOU, MISS KASHIWA!"

She marched back inside her cottage, as Nanao was completely pissed. Marco said, "Well, obviously she is the enemy… but she's not _yours_ , first."

Nanao sighed, "Well… You listen to me, Marco! I've taken out a lot of tycoons, with a lot of oil rigs and smokestacks, and I turned into a conservative sort of person, preventing this land to be mucked in complete pollution! Now, if Captain Planet were still around, he'd talk Hibajiri into selling this land, but into a nice quiet valley, where she can grow whatever she wants! I bought lands to prevent building condos near a lake; I prevented parks and playgrounds from being turned into parking lots and industrial factories, and all they can do is build a park building and a gymnasium; I even bought out an orphanage, and rebuild it into a bigger housing, for the little tykes to have a roof over their heads, and save them from fatal diseases and hunger! YOU THINK I'D BE INTIMIDATED BY SOME NEKOMIMI PERKY TSUNDERE FARMER WITH A PITCHFORK? NO!"

She went back into her car and called, "Driver, my hotel!"

The car drove away, as Marco said in a smile, "Yes, sir… I do…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Fame's huge black obsidian building, with an aura of hellfire and brimstone, a woman in short brown hair, done in a ponytail, wearing a black suit, was watching out the window. A man in a black suit walked in, as he said to her, "Madame… It's about the Hibajiri cottage…"

Fame grunted, turning to the man. He meekly said, "They're not budging on the sale. Our rivals, _Kashiwa Environmental Company_ , have already done a deal, but they could not make Hibajiri budge."

Fame turned back to the window, as he said to her, "Ma'am, yes, I know… but it seems that you're taking this completely well."

He shivered, as Fame was coated in a fiery miasma, "Ma'am? No, I wasn't trying to defy you, ma'am! I was just-."

She turned to him, and smashed her fist down on her desk. She growled, and the meek little man said, "Yes, ma'am… I'll see what I can do about making you make the Ide boy budge… Would sexual charm work?"

She lunged at the meek man, and grabbed his neck with her right hand. She glared at him, and then lifted him high into the air. She planted a chokeslam onto the ground, and the man was unconscious, completely in pain. She snapped her fingers, and two security guards dragged him away. Another man in a black suit appeared, as he suggested, "Well… Ma'am, what would be your course of action, depending on your point of view?"

Fame held her right hand up and nodded. The second man said, "Yes, ma'am. We agree to this, and we'll discuss this matter, calmly."

He dashed off, as Fame turned to a glass case, near her office, showing a red and black mask, with a messy brown wig. She then snorted a bit and murmured quietly. She returned to the window, viewing the entire cityscape.

 **XXXXX**

That night, Hidomi was having dinner with Ide, a boy with black hair, wearing a white tanktop and black pants. He was wearing glasses, as Ide asked her, "Hidomi, you, uh, seemed a bit ragged today… Something the matter?"

Hidomi felt upset, as she said, "Say, Ide… You had a run-in with Fame?"

"You mean the woman in short hair, and a monkey yes-man by her side? Yeah, I did."

"Well, I ran into her polar opposite, and said that he leave this land, to protect nature…"

Ide said, "Out of the question! We cannot leave this land, even if they chose to protect the forest."

"But Kashiwa was very demanding… The Fame woman, she's stone cold and demonic, intimidating, yet silent."

Ide proclaimed, "We've talked about this before. We won't sell to these corporate fat cats, only because we have each other. This land is ours, for a reason. You know why."

She nodded, "I do… But…"

She pondered through her iPhone and looked through the chat tables, "The internet service here is slow, but at least I get to chat with my friends… This beats the big city life…"

Ide smiled, "You said it. I hear that Goro got himself a new flame, named Aiko. Clever girl, but a bit shy."

Hidomi smiled, "Good for him." And then she frowned, showing no emotion.

She sighed, as she read through the comments in her phone about selling her house. Hidomi just sighed and said, "Even so, this land is perfect for greenery and shrubs. Even…"

A knock on the door was made, as Ide said, "I'll get it."

He went to the front door, and opened it. He gasped, as he was in the presence of Fame and her assistant. Fame whispered, "Ko Ide?"

He stammered, "Uh, Miss Fame?"

The assistant said, "My boss wants to know why you're not budging on removing yourself from the property. We had a chat with Miss Hibajiri, the other day."

"Yes, and Miss Kashiwa arrived, this afternoon. Would you like to come in and have tea, ma'am?" He offered.

Fame shook slowly her head, and turned to the assistant. He spoke, "Uh, ahem, she's a very busy woman. But she's willing to play fair and do what is best. Now then, name your offer."

Ide stated, "No deal. I already told you that this is our new home, and you cannot soil yourself by trying to tear it down. Now, while I appreciate the offer, I _won't_ accept it from people who hate nature."

Fame glared at him, and then hissed, "Hmmmmmmmmmm…?"

Ide whispered, "Huh…"

He thought, "Whoa, she's scary. She reminds me of a huge Big Red Monster. Even her perfume reeks of brimstone."

She leaned back, and then turned to her assistant. He responded to Ide, "My boss believes that she has NO alternative choice… You have 48 hours to vacate, or you shall be burned to the ground."

Fame turned to a small tree and said, "In a matter… such as this…"

She snapped her fingers, and the tree was engulfed in flames. Hidomi rushed out and cried, "AAGH! MY SHRUBS! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

She ran out with a bucket of water, and tried to douse out the flames. Ide cried, "YOU'RE A MONSTER!"

Hidomi was crying, as the tree was charred lightly, after she put it out. Fame walked away back to her car, as the assistant signaled, "48 hours, or we'll see you in court! Fame's words."

They drove off, as Hidomi wept, holding the burnt twig. Ide said, "It's alright, darling. You can always grow another…"

Hidomi sniffled, as they went back inside the cottage.

* * *

That evening, Hidomi and Ide were sleeping in separate beds, as Hidomi was heartbroken by Fame's actions. She sniffled, "My trees… Why would she burn it down?"

Ide said, as he was comforting her, "It's alright. We're not going to let these mean people take away your land. You have a magic touch…"

Hidomi smiled, "I have a magic touch… I am of green fingers, but I have a magical touch in the heart."

They shared a kiss and went to bed.

However, outside in the dead of night, Nanao was waiting from far away, viewing the cottage. A figure in a dark grey suit appeared, with a faint hairstyle. She whispered, "Your name Jacobs?"

Jacobs said, "Who are you?"

Nanao said, "Never mind that. Somebody needed to fill you in on, uh, what's needed?"

He said, "Young couple with a beautiful romance? Which one?"

She replied, "The girl. Name's Hibajiri."

Jacobs said, "So, what of the boy? What should I do for _him_?"

Nanao replied, "I hear you're big and dark, and can hide in the shadows…"

"Always, ma'am. I always do what's best for business."

"Then account for yourself, right away."

"You only hired me to bump her off, but I can only go within limits."

"There aren't any."

"You want me to kill her?"

"Within reason. Of course, if it's against your mantra of what's best for business… then… the other way is fine."

Jacobs replied, "The other way is what I do, whatever I want to do."

Nanao glared at her, "I want her out of there, and the boy has to get the message, too. That's all I want."

Jacobs said, as he was smirking, "Deal. Breakfast time, tomorrow."

He left, as he planned to rub out Hidomi. Nanao smiled, and smirked, leaving the cottage.

 **XXXXX**

The next morning, as they were sound asleep, Jacobs walked quietly into the house, as he held up a small axe in his hands. He walked into the door, and then closed it, locking it up. As he locked the door, Hidomi shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Hours later, after Jacobs did the job, ambulances and police cars arrived to the cottage, as Ide held an injured Hidomi, with her left hand hacked off from its fingers. Hidomi was pleading, as she was lightly bleeding, "Ow… Help me, Ide…"

Ide said, "No, it's alright…"

The policeman arrived, and said, "Mister, is she alright?"

Ide roared, "My girlfriend was in an accident! Get her to a doctor!"

Another policeman appeared, as he called, "Chief, any news?"

The chief said, "That's what I wanna know. I want to report a homicide, from this girl here…"

The police took Hidomi away, as she was pleading for mercy. The policeman said, as the chief asked him what happened, "Well, it happened at 5:15am, a half an hour ago, we were phoned in, and we came over. Found a broken flower pot, and an ax on the floor."

The chief examined the axe, as the blade has blood on it, "Blood on the blade. I see. Any leads?"

Another policeman called, "Sir! We have reports of a huge man who drove by, and he was covered in blood! But he disappeared, after going through a brick wall."

"Any statement?"

"No, sir. He vanished, leaving his bloodied clothes behind. He wouldn't be giving any statements, now."

The chief looked at Hidomi and said, "My dear god…"

Her hand was lightly wrapped, as the policeman said, "Miss, the man that did this to you is dead."

Hidomi sobbed, "He didn't even knock, he was with an axe, he wanted to chop down a tree, for something-. My fingers… They are magical. They have the magical touch…"

The police took her away, and the chief said, "Let's take her to a hospital."

Ide pleaded, "NO! You can't take her!"

The chief said, "It's alright… We'll have her overnight, treating her, and you can pick her up, once she's discharged."

Ide said, "Thank you, sir. But really, you don't have-."

Hidomi was sitting in the ambulance, as she was crying out words, pleading she has a magical touch. The paramedic said, "It's alright. The man that attacked you is dead… But you lost a heavy amount of blood."

Hidomi sobbed, "He kept coming back, every single day, if I won't surrender… first, a finger, then, a hand-."

The policeman said, "He's not coming back to hurt you anymore, Miss Hibajiri. Come along."

Hidomi cried, "IDE! Did you plant it, like I asked you to?"

Ide called back, "Yes, Hidomi! I love you! Please don't die!"

The policeman backed him away, "Alright, sir, that's enough. She'll be fine. I promise."

The ambulance drove off, and then Ide was emotionally hurt. He sobbed, "Hidomi… Please… Please come back home…"

He whispered, "I wish there was something I can-."

He figured it out, "Fame. She did this… She hired a bodyguard, and slewed him, to avoid scandal!"

He went to the phone and called Fame, as he was infuriated. He said, as he was on the phone, "Where's Fame? I want to have a word with her, about what she did!"

He was talking to the offices, as he was addressing the situation about Hidomi, and believing that Fame did it. But it turns out that Nanao hired a thug to do her business, only for help out the environment… in a shady way.

 **XXXXX**

After that, he left to ride a taxi, with his right hand bandaged up. He then said, "Your garden will stay here, as long as you can live, Hidomi… I will return to you, but just in case, I planted what you asked me to, and I'm going to make sure that Fame will get hers."

He rode off, as he was heading to Fame's corporate building. After Ide left, everything was quiet. The dirt patch in the middle of the garden was starting to bulge a bit.

* * *

Moments later, he appeared to the building, as Fame was watching from above her building. Fame signaled to her men to let him in. Ide walked inside and headed to Fame's office, riding up the elevator. Fame growled, asking for what business he has with her. The yes man said, "Ma'am, I do believe that he wants to talk business. It's been eight hours, and he finally budged. Shall I offer him your price?"

Fame shook her head, and the man said, "Yes, ma'am."

He stepped back, as Ide appeared towards Fame. He yelled, "YOU ROTTEN WITCH!"

Fame gasped, as the man said, "How dare you insult our boss like that! I should have you arrested for breaking and enter-!"

She choked the yes man with her right hand, gripping his neck, and hissed at him, "Get… Out…"

She threw him into the wall, and Ide gasped, "Whoa… You're vicious…"

Fame glared at her, and growled. He said, "I don't need to ask what my business is… but… How dare you harm my girlfriend?"

She gasped, as he continued, "My love was chopped by fingers, by a man who's already dead, this morning! Was it YOU that did this?"

Fame thought, and then realized, figuring it out, "Jacobs…"

A man in a black suit said, "Forgive me, sir, but… Jacobs was one of our corporate spokesmen, and it was tragic what happened to him. You see, he was hired by Miss Fame to run certain affairs, being he is Director of Operations. We have no idea why, but he has been loyal to us, and was a part of Fame Company, for years to come."

Ide roared, "SO! IT _WAS_ YOU?"

Fame halted him, as the man replied, "Violence is not the answer. Yes, Jacobs is our man, employed by us, but Fame would never kill your girlfriend in cold blood… only burn down your precious garden, as a threat. You _do_ understand, do you, sir?"

Ide responded, "I do not understand…"

Fame went closer, as the man behind her said, "My boss wishes to take your land, since it's private property, but the one thing Jacobs would never do… … …is cold malice."

Ide barked, "THAT'S A LIE! YOU HURT MY HIDOMI! She's lost a lot of blood, and is in shock!"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at a local hospital, Hidomi was being operated on, trying to fix her wounds from her fingers. However, she remained unconscious, while the doctors were trying to fix her hands. The machines were beeping rapidly, as Hidomi was losing the battle.

 **XXXXX**

Back at the cottage, the ground started to pulse and bulge, as something was growing inside the garden. It began to sprout out a greenish brown bud, and started to quickly morph.

 **XXXXX**

Ide was hurt, emotionally, as he went closer to Fame, "You cannot hurt my darling _or_ my garden. I told you that it's NOT for sale! You and Kashiwa, both!"

He roared, "YOU CAN GO TO HELL!"

Fame snarled, as she sent the man to the back. She growled, as she held her arms out, and raised them high. She threw her arms down, and hellfire engulfed from the floors. She hissed, as she said, "… … …Behold the fury of Fame…"

She removed her suit, revealing a red and black outfit with her mask and wig on. Ide was shocked, as he whimpered, "Uh… I…"

Fame glared at him, as most of her men ran off in fright, seeing Fame's hellish form.

"Whoa… Ko Ide shouldn't have done that…"  
"It's unwise to anger Fame."  
"She's going berserk. She unleashed the mask."  
"Through hellfire and brimstone… Such fear!"

Ide roared, as he charged at her. Fame grabbed onto his neck and gripped onto it, real tight. She hissed, "Decay… Garden… decay…"

She slammed Ide onto her desk, and suddenly, it broke his neck. His eyes went blank and his mouth opened, drooling blood. Fame calmed down, and then said, "Rest in peace…"

She reverted back to her corporate form, and one of the men said, "You killed him. That went too far…"

Fame nodded, as another man said, "She already knows. Someone hire Jacobs to off the Hibajiri girl, in order to budge. Who was it?"

Fame turned around, and then said, "Marco…"

They asked, as she ordered, "Call Marco…"

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Hidomi's eyes were dilated, and her body went pale and limp. The doctor placed the covers over her body, and confirmed that she's dead.

"Shock, loss of blood, and at a young age." The doctor said, "I can't understand it… A young life destroyed, after everything she went through. Happens this when, whenever they get old."

The chief said, "She was talking a lot, on the way here."

"They often do," the doctor said, "Reminds me of an old little lady, planting a garden, and working endlessly, until she couldn't do anymore. She planted everything… back when I was a kid."

The police chief said, "Right up to the end. According to reports, from her boyfriend, Hidomi Hibajiri was assaulted by a man in a suit, with an axe. At the time, she was working early in the morning, with a trowel, digging and planting. When we arrived, she was crying in pain, with Ko Ide holding her."

The doctor asked, "Planting? What was she planting?"

 **XXXXX**

That afternoon, a figure walked into the front door, and shut it behind him. Minutes later, Fame arrived at the cottage, as she looked closely at the building. Fame sensed something in it, and then nodded. She walked away, and called on her phone, saying nothing. A car arrived, as it was Marco. Fame nodded to him, and said, "Do it."

She left to her limo, as Marco waited for one hour. He then said, "Yes, ma'am…"

Marco waited by his car, as one hour had passed. But as he was about to step out, Nanao's car arrived, with a smile on her face. Marco said to her, "Well, I hope you're happy."

Nanao said, "I _am_ happy." She plucked a flower off, and then smirked, "Good riddance… I heard Ko Ide died… That means it's up for grabs…"

She asked, seeing Marco dejected, "What's wrong? Marco?"

He replied, "I'm sorry, but… I can't let you accept this win… A young girl died, thanks to you! Fame knew about what you did."

She instigated, "Now, you listen here, Marco. Jacobs was Fame's pet dog. I had nothing to do with it. I didn't order that kill. I just wanted to scare her off. Jacobs went too far, but you got to admit… he paid for the trip…"

She walked off, as Marco said, "What now? All you can do is gloat?"

Nanao smiled, "Gloat? Yeah. I'll gloat. Fame's pet dog just did my job… and I didn't soil my hands. So, yes, I'll gloat…"

She looked around the garden, "But still… _Green fingers… Magical Touch…_ Can you imagine? If I wasn't against this house being in my forest, I would've accept it. Why, when I was a child, my mom and dad grew a nice garden, near the front yard. My close friend had a mother, she plants beautiful flowers… Hanao Flower Shop. Pretty beautiful… But this Hibajiri… She is easily addictive to the leafy greens. I mean, she has my favorite flowers… geraniums, chrysanthemums, daffodils… even hibiscus. Yes, sir…"

She walked through the garden, as Marco held a gun in his hand, getting ready to fire at Nanao, from behind. He prepared, as Nanao said, "You know… I couldn't be happier about getting rid of this house, but… I was thinking they'd let me keep the flowers and the trees they planted. Why, I was thinking of hiring them to help rebuild the forest preserve, for on-."

She paused, as she saw the window, while Marco gasped in shock, "Dear god…"

They saw a shadow of Ide, from behind the curtains. Nanao whispered, "No… It… It can't be… But the boy's dead."

She turned to him, and asked, "He's dead! How the hell can he be alive? He's dead!"

Marco said, "I don't know… Says that he broke his neck, snapped in two, head trauma, fatal contusion, anxiety… It's like…"

The ground began to bulge, as Nanao said, "Well, at least Hibajiri's dead. Whatever she planted, as her final resting place… I hope it's good. But it's a damn miracle that Ko Ide is living…"

Nanao went closer, as Marco got a phone call. He asked, "Hello? Miss Fame?"

He whispered, "Uh, not right now, ma'am… But you see-. Autopsy of Miss Hibajiri? Huh… While they were operating on her… she had no pulse, but was still breathing?"

He thought, "But… That's impossible. She had no pulse, and she was still breathing?"

He called, "Did I kill Kashiwa? Not yet… She's _preoccupied._ "

Nanao called, "Hey, Marco, take a look at this! It's about to grow! I wonder what kind of bud this is from."

The dirt bulged closer, as Nanao was amazed. And then…  
 **CLASP!  
** From out of the dirt came a lone female hand, as it was choking onto Nanao's neck. She gagged in pain, trying to break free. Marco dropped his cellphone and gun, and ran out to his car, in completely fright. Fame called, "Marco? MARCO? Hello? Grrrrrrr…"

The call ended, as Nanao pushed the hand back. It sprouted another female hand, as it was wriggling about. Nanao whispered, "No way… What the hell is-? Marco! Marco, you got something that can kill this thing? Marco?"

The car drove away, with Marco driving off, without looking back. He sobbed, as he was crying, "I QUIT! I SHOULD'VE BEEN AN ACCOUNTANT!"

The car disappeared, as Nanao shrieked, " **MARCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

She dashed to the fence, and was in panic, calling out to him, "Marco! WAIT! Wait, Marco! Come back here! Marco, don't go! Come back, Marco! Marco, come back! Marco, come back!"

She stammered and coughed, as she was out of breath. She whimpered, "Marco…"

She found a gun on the ground, and picked it up, sobbing. She turned to the huge hole and said, "Hibajiri? Hi-, Hibajiri? Where are you?"

She went into the hole and whispered, "Where the hell are you? Miss Hibajiri? Hey!"

She wailed, "Alright, Hibajiri! Where are you! Where are you?"

She then heard a faint humming sound, as Nanao stepped out of the hole. She moaned, "Damn you… Where the hell are you, Hibajiri?"

She went to the front door, as she stepped in. She opened the door and walked inside. Nanao called, "Hibajiri!"

She spotted Hibajiri, in her clothes, and was lightly covered in dirt and roots. Her skin was pale, as she whispered, "Ide… I love you… I have a magical touch… I want you… I need you… I love you…"

Nanao whimpered in fright, as the couple was covered in dirt, dead skin, and roots. She asked, "Ide? Hibajiri?"

Hibajiri smiled, "Miss Kashiwa… I told you… I have a special ability… that can grow anything with my sweat… tears… and my own blood… I can grow anything… trees… flowers… fruits… vegetables…"

She grinned, as her eyes were blank and dead, "Even us…"

Ide turned to Nanao, as his face was lightly disfigured and warped, with a grin on his face. He lisped, "Miss Kashiwa… Now you see why we cannot sell this home… It's where we belong…"

Nanao was completely frightened, as she witness Ide and Hibajiri, reborn and regrown as freshly-made undead beings. She shivered, as she held the gun to their faces, but then dropped the gun, as Hibajiri said, "I have a magical touch… I have… a magical touch…"

Ide said, "You can thank the man that killed my love… I saved… a finger or two. Even if we die, a part of us… lives on… in the dirt…"

Nanao was regurgitating, as she was repulsed by what just happened. She ran out of the cottage, without looking back, completely shocked. Hidomi and Ide share a kiss, after Nanao left.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Fame's building, the yes man said, as he reported the cadaver of Ko Ide, "Miss Fame… We checked his corpse… We will not press charges on what you just did, but… There's something you should know about the Ide boy."

He explained that they examined Ide's right hand that was bandaged. His ring finger was missing, and lost a little blood. Fame was stunned, but then nodded, responding to the apparent death of Ko Ide. The yes man said, "Yes, ma'am… By the way… What of the demolition of the cottage?"

Fame turned away, and then said, quietly, "Call it off."

She called off the demolition, and then asked, "By the way… What of Marco?"

The yes man said, "Well, we had no idea where he went… but earlier this evening, he was caught in a huge car crash, around town… He ran into a huge bus, and his car was totaled. His body was fatally crushed and scarred, as he had a panicked look on his face… Ma'am, next time, think twice about hiring spies to do your dirty work…"

She suddenly stood up and grabbed the yes man by the throat. She glared to him and hissed, "You're fired…"

She then choke-slammed him onto the ground, rendering him unconscious and helpless. She walked off, as she ignored the downed ex-employee.

* * *

At the cottage, Hidomi turned out the lights, as the two held hands and left to the bedroom, about to have a brand-new night together… As for Nanao Kashiwa, she remained troubled, shocked, and speechless, seeing what she just saw.

* * *

 _This may look like a love story, but it's also one of its weirdness fics. In the beginning, God created life, and with it, the Planet Earth, and all of its wondrous glory. Miss Hidomi Hibajiri and Mister Ko Ide, two undead specters, were the part of the beginning of time. They have a magical touch, alright. They have the ability to create new life, including themselves.  
A case to be found under "R" for rebirth… in the " **Tales of the Bizarre** "…_

* * *

Nanao was by the picket fence, as she turned to the audience. She whispered, "Oh, you… Yeah, you. You want to know… the strangest thing that is going on?"

She beckoned them to come closer, and she smiled, "You got it? Good… Listen…"

She explained, "You see… from olden times, a little acorn, was buried in the dirt, miles and miles of dirt… and when it grew, it became… a HUGE oak tree… miles and miles tall from the heavens… It's a fact. Acorns grow mighty oak trees, all around… But…"

She leaned closer, "But do you know… what a girl's fingers… buried in the dirt produce? Nothing… Nothing, except turn it into decaying flesh, rotting bones, and oozing pus. But… Do you want to hear the funniest thing? See… These two over here… They know the real truth… of what girls' fingers can create… You want to know? Hm?"

She replied in a long whisper, "Human life…"

She covered her mouth, and then cackled hysterically, with her eyes bugged out and her mouth contorted, laughing like she was losing her mind. She has. And she never looked back on the cottage again. After that, Nanao Kashiwa disappeared back to where she came from, and never returned.

And as for Ide and Hidomi, they lived on for a very long time, happily living in their old cottage, in the middle of the forest… where they would grow their garden together…

* * *

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _Special thanks goes out to IcebatofValikinRRBZ8 for letting me use his OC Fame, and for the idea of using FLCL Progressive's Hidomi Hibajiri and Ko Ide into the story.  
Also, please note that I changed Moé Ninja Girls' Nanao Kashima's name to Nanao Kashiwa. For those who haven't played Season 14 of the game, you will know when you check it out. But I'm not telling you what._

* * *

 ** _Good night…_**


End file.
